Rough teasing
by EspoirDio
Summary: This little…banter between them had excited Joker more than anything else before, it was addicting…and now he wanted more. Joker/Batman


**So guys, this is just a one shot. It's rated M course...well,you'll see!;) It's just a n idea I had while playingArkham Asylum!;) Hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

An unusually cold winter had come to Gotham, covering the entire city in snow. The cold ice glistened not only in the daylight, but also in the lights of the city , painting it in an eerie salmon colour. Just like the people around him the Joker had begun to feel the cold, it chilled his skin and gnawed at his insides. But he already had a plan, there was only one man who could bring his blood to boil. So he had sent out his thugs to wreak havoc on the city because then, as the Joker very well knew, Batman had no other choice but to appear. He watched the men as they left the old factory within which he had set up his home. He slowly followed them, always playing with the switch blade in his hand, subdued in his own thoughts. He stared after his men even though they were long since gone and lazily climbed up on a bridge that connected his part of the factory with another one. Ever since the snow had started to fall in Gotham other villains had taken over, especially Mr Freeze and Batman had been busy. Joker had to admit, however begrudgingly, that he missed the hero's presence…the way he could always count on him to appear, determined to hurt him but never to kill. This little…banter between them had excited Joker more than anything else before, it was addicting…and now he wanted more.

"What's taking him so long?" he barked.

"Don't worry Mr J." a shrill voice replied as a woman gracefully swung herself up to where he was sitting "the boys are doing their best. But if you're so impatient, I know a way we could pass the time."

Joker reluctantly turned his attention to the blonde woman beside him who was cocking a seductive eyebrow.

"Shut up, I'm waiting for the Bat so I can kill him." he hissed.

The woman pouted and shook her head. "You don't have to be so mean. I'm always trying my best to please you."

He let out a sigh…it was true, and as long as there was the possibility she might be of use, he had to keep her entertained. "I'm sorry, sweety. I'm just a little tense. Would you be a dear and go and check for me if the boys are doin their job right?"

"Sure." she replied, a big grin spreading across her face again "and maybe once you're done, I can warm you up a little." and she gently ran a finger down his cheek.

He tried to suppress a shiver, he hated her touch. Once Harley had slipped out of sight another voice spoke.

"The "boys" have done their job alright, Joker. What are you playing at?"

Joker's head shot up immediately, meeting a pair of piercing blue eyes. Batman was hanging just above him, and at the sight of him excitement shot through Joker as if he had been electrocuted.

"Just wanted some company." he replied mockingly with a soft giggle "you're just too easy, Bats."

And a second later an iron strong fist collided with his face, knocking him from his sitting position and down to the ground. He hit his head on a rock and a sharp pain coursed through him but he laughed nonetheless as he stared up at Batman who was now sitting on the bridge.

"You're not one for words, I like that. Cut straight to the chase. Much unlike your friend Barbara, you know she begged and begged… it was annoying really."

This time Batman hit him harder, flinging him against the metal gates of the factory. Joker laughed again, softly wiping the snow from his purple suit.

"Ah, you're temperamental today." he whispered, chuckling once more but this time choking on it. He coughed and coughed until he had the iron taste of blood in his mouth, one more time he coughed before he spat it out in the white snow. The blood dripping from his mouth tainted the snow as it tainted his suit and for a moment Bruce's blue eyes widened with worry. The Joker clasped his chest, once again laughing softly.

"Now see what you made me do." he tutted " now I need to change. But you don't have to wait around in the cold, I may be cruel but certainly am not impolite. C'mon in, let me show you my home." He turned around and opened the door in front of him. He went inside the factory, not turning around because he was sure that the Batman would follow. "But where was I?" he talked loudly to himself, while marching straight ahead to the staircase from which it went several floors down. "Ah yes, your dear friend Barbara. She cried and cried "Please, don't hurt me."… I hate women, they can't stand a little pain."

And within 2 strides Bruce had reached him and grabbed him by the throat.

"Now Batsy… if you hold me like this I won't be able to tell you the rest of the story." the Joker choked.

"I don't care." Bruce hissed and pushed him over the edge so he was dangling in mid-air.

"Mmh, hit a soft spot, did I?" the Joker asked and aimed a kick at Batman's privates who let go of him immediately. Joker fell down several stories laughing all the way until Batman, who had plunged down after him, caught up with him. He caught hold of the Joker's body just before they hit the ground with an almighty crash.

Bruce let out a sigh of pain, although the armour had softened the blow his bones were still aching. Just then Joker let out a gurgling sound and Bruce looked down in time to see the other man's head fall back, his eyeballs turning upwards in their sockets, a nasty grin still on his face. He carefully got to his feet and looked at the broken man in front of him. His face was covered in blood where he had hit him, but there was also something else, the sharp edges of his armour had pierced his body when Bruce had caught him. Although Bruce knew that his enemy was beaten and in the best condition to be delivered to Arkham, his sense of duty still told him to make sure he was alright. He softly put a finger on the wound his armour had left, just to feel the Joker flinch underneath his touch.

_"Well, at least he's regaining consciousness."_ Bruce thought bitterly. But then another thought crossed his mind as he placed another finger on the Joker's wounds- he didn't wear any armour, nothing to protect him. And , following a sudden instinct, he sat down, straddling Joker and ripped open his shirt. What he saw was horrifying. The Joker's chest was covered in bruises, scars and cuts in an array of colours.

"What ya doing there, Batsy?" Joker's soft voice dragged him out of his thoughts "like what you see?" and he batted his eyelids.

"Did I do all of this?" he asked quietly.

"Ah, no no, Bats. I've collected them over time."

"Where are they from?" Bruce asked.

"Why do you care?" Joker asked in return narrowing his eyes.

Bruce took off his gloves and, with his naked fingers touched the other man's chest again. Immediately Joker's breathing quickened as he felt a familiar pressure in his groin. He had to shake of the Bat and quickly too, before he discovered his embarrassing weakness. He moved quickly and flung the other man off him. Bruce shook his head, trying to collect his thoughts. What had just come over him? He looked up to see the Joker slowly getting to his feet, he was breathing heavily, his chest still exposed.

"What?" the Joker hissed "I know that my body is hideous. Stop staring at it!"

But Bruce couldn't help it, never before had he felt such weird sensation… the Joker looked so vulnerable, breakable. He approached him again as if drawn by strings, this time placing both hands on the man's naked chest.

"What do you want?" the Joker asked. But then the other man kissed him hard on the mouth, pushing him against the wall.

"Don't do this." the Joker hissed against Batman's mouth, biting down on his lips until he drew blood. But Bruce had lost control, he had tasted blood and now he needed more. He let his hand move from Joker's back up to his neck until it got tangled within his hair which was still wet from the melting snow. Now their bodies were so close they were touching and Bruce could feel the unmistakable proof of the Joker's passion. He grabbed the man by the hand and pushed him to the floor, sitting down on top of him again. He then kissed, licked and bit his way across Joker's chest until the man screamed with pain.

"You're hurting me." he whispered, but still his voice was laced with lust. "and now you have to learn to play by my rules." And with that he overpowered Batman and rolled him over so that he came to lie on top of him.

"Ah, all these muscles." he whispered as his cold hands found a way underneath Batman's armour, caressing the other man's body. Lower and lower he went, removing armour on the way.

"I want you." Batman breathed huskily.

"Then take me." came the reply and instantly Bruce staggered to his feet began to remove the other man's pants, too shaky was he feeling from the want cursing through his veins. He wrapped his arms around Joker's chest while taking him roughly from behind, so much that Joker had to grab hold of the wall in support.

"Never leave me alone for such a long time again." the Joker whispered.


End file.
